Jangan Ada Nigou Di Antara Kita
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Kuroko menemukan sebuah anjing ke apartemennya, akankah Akashi menerima keberadaan anjing tersebut? Bagaimanakah anjing tersebut membuat masalah di apartemen mereka?/AkaKuro/Shounen-Ai/RnR please/cover is not mine/ Happy #AkaKuroWeek #2016
Akashi pulang dari kantor dan tiba di rumahnya pada jam 7 malam. Namun tidak mendapati Kuroko yang berada di dalam rumah.

Akashi memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kekasihnya, Kuroko di sebuah apartemen yang dekat dengan tempat kerja Akashi dan Kuroko sendiri. Akashi bekerja di perusahaannya sendiri sedangkan Kuroko bekerja sebagai guru di sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Kuroko pulang kerja dan sampai di rumah jam 2 siang.

 **TING TONG**

"Sei-kun, kau sudah pulang? Tolong bukakan pintu. Aku membawa banyak barang"

Akashi membukakan pintu kemudian ia bukan fokus kepada _uke_ nya, namun ia fokus pada apa yang Kuroko bawa.

 _Seekor anjing siberian husky?_

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Belanjaan. Aku membeli perlengkapan mandi karena di kamar mandi sudah habis, lalu aku membeli susu dan banyak bahan maka-"

"Bukan itu, tapi makhluk yang kau bawa itu"

Akashi membawa belanjaan Kuroko ke dapur sementara Kuroko sibuk mengurusi anjing yang ia bawa.

"Tadi ketika pulang dari supermarket aku bertemu dengan Koganei-senpai dan Mitobe-senpai. Sepertinya mereka habis belanja bulanan. Kemudian kami menemukan anak anjing ini tergeletak begitu saja. Kasihan ia dibuang, padahal dia lucu sekali. Makanya aku pungut"

"Tunggu sebentar"

Akashi memerhatikan anak anjing yang Kuroko bawa. Kuroko meletakkan anak anjing tersebut di atas kepalanya. Akashi semakin memperhatikan Kuroko lalu anjingnya secara bergantian.

"Mirip denganmu"

"Bahkan Koganei-senpai memberi nama anak anjing ini Tetsuya Nigou"

"Ni- Nigou? Lalu kenapa kau yang membawanya? Kenapa bukan mereka saja yang membawanya?"

"Aku sedikit kesepian ketika menunggumu pulang kerja, Sei-kun. Bagaimanapun aku ini laki-laki, tidak bisa punya anak. Jadi aku ingin memeliharanya. Aku mohon Sei-kun? Boleh ya?"

Kuroko dan Nigou memberikan tatapan memohon kepada Akashi. Yang membuat Akashi tidak tahan adalah tatapan mata mereka yang sama persis.

"Baiklah, asal kau jaga makhluk itu baik-baik. Jangan sampai masuk kamar kita dan menggangguku aktivitasku atau aku akan mengeluarkannya dari rumah ini"

"Baik"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esok harinya**

"Tadaima"

Akashi yang baru saja pulang dari kantor tidak segera mendapat jawaban dari sang _uke_ tercinta.

"Ah Sei-kun kau sudah datang. Okaeri"

Kuroko tengah asik bermain dengan Nigou di ruang tengah. Seperti ia memiliki mainan baru.

"Kuroko apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Kuroko tampak berpikir, ia sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Akashi. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam, jadi tidak ada yang kelupaan.

 **GREP**

Akashi membawa Kuroko ke pelukannya dan mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibirnya. Lagipula ia tidak mencuri, ia hanya mengambil jatah ciuman selamat datangnya saja. Kemarin Kuroko juga tidak memberikannya kepada Akashi.

Kuroko berusaha melepaskan dirinya dengan menepuk-nepuk dada Akashi. Tak lama Akashi melepaskan ciumannya namun tetap memeluk Kuroko.

 **GUK!**

Nigou melompat diantara Akashi dan Kuroko. Tanda perempatan imajiner tercetak di dahi Akashi. Anjing ini menganggu acaranya dengan Kuroko saja. Yang bikin Akashi sedikit kesal adalah Kuroko malah menggendong anjing tersebut dan kembali bermain dengannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nigou, dimana kau?"

Kuroko mencari-cari Nigou namun ia tidak menemukannya di semua sudut apartemennya.

 **GUK! GUKGUK!**

Akashi mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dari anjing tersebut. Namun salah Akashi sendiri yang tidak menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan rapat sehingga anjing tersebut masuk ke kamar mandi. Lagipula hanya ada Akashi dan Kuroko yang tinggal berdua di apartemen ini, jadi tidak masalah.

 **GUKGUK GUK!**

Akashi yang sedang berendam di _bathtub_ mengambil handuknya dan mengikatkannya di pinggangnya. Ia hendak mengeluarkan Nigou dari kamar mandi. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya ia taruh di tengkuk Nigou kemudian mengeluarkannya dari kamar mandi. Namun ketika ia hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi, terlihat Kuroko berada di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Nigou diserahkan kepada pemiliknya oleh Akashi. Kuroko mengambilnya dari tangan Akashi dan memangkunya. Akashi berkacak pinggang dan Kuroko diam dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sendu.

"Ini keterlaluan Tetsuya, aku bilang jangan sampai anjing ini mengganggu aktivitasku!"

Ekspresi sendu di wajah Kuroko masih belum meninggalkan wajah _moe_ nya. Akashi memang benci diganggu, namun ia benci melihat wajah sedih Kuroko. Sepertinya Kuroko benar-benar menyukai peliharaannya tersebut.

Bola lampu imajiner tiba-tiba bersinar di kepala merah Akashi. Tak lama sebuah seringaian terbentuk di wajah Akashi.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dan tidak mengeluarkan anjing itu dari sini tapi kau harus memenuhi permintaanku"

Wajah Kuroko kembali bersinar kembali. Ia senang sekali. Kuroko tidak mau jika ia harus berpisah dengan Nigou.

"Temani aku mandi, sekarang"

"Baiklah"

Akashi menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya di dalam bak mandi. Ia sedikit kecewa. Tapi mungkin ini salah Akashi sendiri tidak menjelaskan secara spesifik permintaannya.

Kuroko memang memenuhi permintaannya untuk menemani Akashi mandi. Kuroko juga sudah menggosok punggungnya.

 _Tapi tidak dengan Kuroko yang sambil memandikan Nigou juga T.T_

"Sei-kun, sekarang giliran Nigou yang digosok punggungnya"

Akashi hanya memandangi Kuroko yang seluruh badannya berlumuran busa sabun sambil menggosok anjingnya yang berlumuran sabun juga sama seperti majikannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam harinya, Akashi sedang santai dengan membuka media sosial di laptopnya. Di berandanya terdapat banyak _spam_ postingan dari rekan satu timnya, Kise Ryouta. Salah satunya postingan dengan foto selfie sok keren dengan tangan Kise yang diletakkan di rambutnya seperti sedang menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, biar kayak ada angin-anginnya gitu. Sumpah. Itu bikin mata Akashi sakit dan menjadi merah –mata Akashi emang udah merah author-

* * *

 **Ryouta Kise**

Konbanwa-ssu, hari yang melelahkan yah?

10 mins . Public

574 . Like . 74 Comments . Share . Tag Photo . Full Story . More

* * *

Sepasang lengan tiba-tiba melingkar di leher Akashi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _uke_ tercinta Akashi, Kuroko. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Akashi. Wangi samponya masuk ke kedua lubang hidung Kuroko.

"Sei-kun ini sudah hampir larut malam, sebaiknya kau tidur"

Kata "kau" sebenarnya merujuk kepada "kita" karena mereka satu rumah dan satu ranjang. Itu artinya Kuroko mengajak Akashi untuk pergi tidur. Jika mengartikan kode seperti itu saja tidak bisa, sebaiknya Akashi dipecat menjadi Akashi dan berganti marga.

Akashi memegang tangan Kuroko. Hanya Kuroko yang bisa membuat Akashi terus melukiskan senyuman di wajahnya. Hanya dia.

Tak lama Nigou lompat ke meja kerja Akashi. Sepertinya Akashi sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Nigou. Selain itu, Kuroko menjaganya dengan baik karena Nigou tidak begitu sering menggonggong.

Kelopak mata Akashi menutup iris rubynya. Kuroko membuatnya tenang dan memberikan banyak kebahagiaan kepada Akashi.

Suara keyboard laptop terdengar di kedua telinga Akashi. Apakah Kuroko sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan akun media sosialnya? Sudah dua kali Kuroko membuat postingan aneh dengan akun media sosialnya. Akashi membuka kedua iris matanya dan dahinya kembali mencetak tanda perempatan imajiner.

Nigou sedang berguling-guling di atas keyboard laptop Akashi. Kuroko yang sedang memeluk Akashi menahan tawa karena tahu Akashi pasti sedang kesal, bisa bahaya kalau Kuroko tidak menahan tawanya.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko tersenyum melihat tingkah Nigou yang menggemaskan dan Akashi yang tengah kesal. Sepertinya tadi Akashi hendak membuat status di akunnya namun ia belum sempat mengetiknya. Kemudian Nigou datang dan berguling-guling di atas keyboard laptopnya sehingga membuat kombinasi huruf, simbol, dan tanda baca yang tidak beraturan di kotak statusnya. Beruntung tulisan "post" tidak diklik sehingga postingan itu tidak diposting.

Tangan Kuroko lepas dari leher Akashi dan mengambil Nigou dari atas keyboard laptop Akashi. Sesekali Kuroko ingin menjahili Akashi, sudah lama ia tidak menjahili Akashi.

 **KLIK**

"Tetsuya Ichigou! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

 **CUPP**

Kuroko mencium sekilas bibir Akashi sambil sedikit tertawa. Orang imut tertawanya juga imut. Membuat Akashi ingin memakannya saja, namun sayang ia bukan makhluk ghoul seperti di fandom sebelah.

"Mematikan laptopmu kemudian memberi ciuman selamat malam, Sei-kun. Ayo kita tidur, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengeluarkan Nigou dulu"

Tanda perempatan imajiner di dahi Akashi bertambah menjadi beberapa. Sudah cukup ia diganggu Nigou, sekarang si Ichigou juga ikut mengganggunya.

* * *

 **Seijuurou Akashi** tywdfxhbkicehSDFGH! #$%^gjwhjkhiu RQDSY

30 mins . Friends

2\. Like . 3 Comments . Share . Full Story . More

 **Ryouta Kise**

Akashi-cchi kamu nulis apa? -_-

Like . Reply . Delete . Report . 27 minutes ago

 **Tetsuya Kuroko**

Dibajak sama Nigou :v :v :v

Like . Reply . Delet . Report . 20 minutes ago

 **Shintarou Midorima**

Like . Reply . Delet . Report . 5 minutes ago

Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, menurut Oha-Asa hari ini sagitarius berada di urutan paling bawah. Kau harus membawa lucky itemmu hari ini agar tidak sial, lucky itemmu hari ini 'kan pet collar. Bukannya aku peduli, aku hanya menyampaikan siaran Oha-Asa tadi pagi nodayo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bangun di pagi hari tanpa alarm adalah hal yang paling indah di pagi hari. Tidak ada suara berisik atau suara teriakan yang membuatmu sakit kepala. Kasur di samping Akashi sudah kosong dan dingin. Kuroko selalu bangun lebih awal dari dirinya.

 _Uke_ nya memang rajin, ia selalu bangun di pagi hari dan menyiapkan sarapan. Walau ketika awal-awal mereka tinggal bersama Akashi yang lebih sering menyiapkan makanan karena Kuroko hanya bisa memasak telur rebus. Namun Kuroko berusaha untuk menyenangkan seme tercintanya. Ia belajar memasak dengan keras dan kini bisa memasak makanan untuk Akashi di setiap harinya.

Aroma masakan yang membuat otak Akashi memberikan sinyal 'lapar' sehingga menciptakan keinginan untuk makan. Ia meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke ruang makan.

"Ini untukmu, Nigou. Makan yang banyak yah, supaya cepat besar"

Namun ketika Akashi pergi ke meja makan, tidak ada makanan yang tersaji di atas sana.

"Ah maaf Sei-kun, aku belum menyajikan makanan untukmu"

Tak apa. Setidaknya Kuroko sudah memasak namun belum menyajikan makanannya di atas piring. Satu hal yang Akashi tidak terima adalah...

 _Kenapa makhluk kecil ini sudah diberi makan sedangkan Akashi belum._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hari ini hari sabtu dan Akashi libur bekerja. Kuroko tidak ada di rumah karena hari ini ada acara _study tour_ di TK tempat Kuroko mengajar. Ia berangkat lebih pagi dan akan pulang saat malam. Akashi bosan ketika hari libur tanpa Kuroko. Biasanya kalau hari libur ia bermanja-manja dengan Kuroko atau ikkeh-ikkeh sepuasnya dengan Kuroko. Tapi sekarang Tetsuyanya tidak ada.

 _ **Tetsuya Ichigou tidak ada.**_

 _ **Ia hanya berdua dengan Tetsuya Nigou.**_

 _"Tolong jaga Nigou sehari saja. Hanya memberi makannya dan menjaganya agar ia tidak kabur. Sebagai gantinya ketika kita berdua seharian libur aku akan melakukan apapun keinginanmu. Seaneh apapun itu, Sei-kun. Onegaishimasu"_

Lagipula hanya satu hari saja.

 **PRANG**

Suara benda pecah belah terdengar di telinga Akashi. Sumbernya berasal dari dapur. Ia pergi ke dapur dan dugaannya benar. Sesuatu benda pecah belah telah pecah. Tapi kenapa harus benda kesayangannya yang pecah. Mug couple AkaKuro. Itu adalah hadiah yang diberikan oleh Kuroko saat hari jadi mereka tanggal 11 April kemarin.

Sudah cukup! Nigou harus keluar dari rumahnya. Pertama mengganggu pelukannya, kemudian mandi, status di media sosial, dan sekarang mug couplenya. Anjing ini benar-benar harus diajarkan sebuah hal yang namanya disiplin. Pantas saja jika anjing ini dibuang, siapapun tidak akan tahan jika memiliki anjing seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akashi memasukkan Nigou ke dalam kardus dan membawanya ke luar. Ia menaruhnya di bawah jembatan di dekat sungai kemudian ia meninggalkannya.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat kepada Kuroko. Mungkin Kuroko akan marah kepadanya. Tapi Akashi sudah sabar selama ini dan membiarkan makhluk itu tinggal seenaknya di rumahnya.

Akashi menatap mata Nigou. Ia kini lebih segar karena berada di luar. Tempat terbuka memang tempat tinggal terbaik bagi hewan. Namun Nigou tampak kebingungan karena ia berada di tempat asing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Pet collar_ berwarna merah ditarik oleh Akashi agar makhluk kecil itu tidak kabur. Akashi duduk di sebuah taman sambil menuntun makhluk yang ia bawa.

"Akashicchi/Akashi/Akashi-kun"

Ketiga rekan satu tim basket Akashi dan Kuroko semasa SMP menghampiri Akashi. Si kuning Kise, si dekil Aomine, dan manajer yang dulu selalu mengincar Kuroko, Momoi.

"Sedang apa kau disini Akashi?"

"Memberikan makhluk setan ini udara segar"

"Akashi-kun hidoii. Dia bukan anjing setan, dia hanya anak anjing biasa. Dia lucu sekali. Sini aku peluk"

 **GYUT~**

Momoi memeluk Nigou namun sepertinya Nigou merasa sesak karena ukuran dada Momoi.

"Tapi entah mengapa anjing ini membuatku teringat dengan seseorang"

"Ini pasti anjing yang diceritakan oleh Kuroko, Momocchi. Matanya persis dengan mata Kuroko. Perhatikan baik-baik dan memang terlihat sangat mirip-ssu"

Aomine mengambil anjing tersebut dari pelukan Momoi dan menggendongnya dengan aura berbinar-binar.

"Kau pasti bosan berada di dalam kandangmu. Bagaimana kalau kita main one-on-one? Atau tembak-tembakan denganku"

"Mana mungkin bermain one-on-one dengan anjing. Lagipula bagaimana cara anjing tersebut memegang pistol?"

Mereka berempat mengobrolkan banyak hal di taman sambil bermain dengan Nigou. Tak terasa hari sudah sore dan mereka segera pulang ke tempat tinggalnya masing-masing.

Satu hal yang Akashi sadar. Dirinya sama seperti anjing ini. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri jika tanpa Kuroko. Ibunya telah tiada dan setahun yang lalu ayahnya pergi menyusul ibunya. Entah apa yang terjadi jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Kuroko, mungkin hari-harinya akan datar.

Oleh karenanya, Akashi memutuskan untuk mengambil anjing ini kembali. Lagipula ia tidak punya tempat untuk pulang.

Sebelum pulang, Akashi mampir ke _pet shop_ untuk membeli berbagai kebutuhan Nigou. Ia meminta toko tersebut untuk mengirim apa yang ia pesan ke alamatnya. Akan merepotkan jika ia membawa banyak barang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Tetsuya"

Kuroko melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Kemudian ia memberi sebuah ciuman kepada kekasihnya. Sebaiknya Kuroko tidak membiarkan _seme_ nya ini kesepian atau merasa kurang dapat jatah.

"Bagaimana Nigou? Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan?"

"Dia memecahkan gelas coupleku, hadiah ulangtahunku darimu. Maafkan aku"

"Tak apa Sei-kun. Lagipula itu hanya sebuah barang, suatu saat memang pasti akan rusak 'kan? Lagipula gelas kita couple atau tidak, kita tetap sepasang kekasih"

Fokus pandangan Akashi adalah makhluk yang berada di pangkuan Kuroko. Seekor anjing dengan bulu lebat berwarna abu-abu dengan mata yang sama dengan mata Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kini apa yang kau bawa?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Tetsuya Sangou"

Kuroko berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seperti hewan sambil mengangkat satu kaki depan Sangou dan menggerakkannya seperti gerakan memberi lambaian tangan kepada Akashi.

Sudah cukup. Menerima keberadaan Nigou saja butuh waktu yang lama bagi Akashi dan terkadang Akashi masih sedikit keberatan dengan Kuroko yang memiliki binatang peliharaan. Jangan tambah dengan Tetsuya Sangou, Shigou, Gogou, Rokugo, dan Tetsuya nomor-nomor selanjutnya.

 **TAMAT**

AN:

Yeeee~ author bawa cerita yang baru xD author yang biasanya bikin Akashi jahilnya amit-amit naujubilah sekarang jadi sebaliknya, giliran Cuya yang jailin abang Sei

Finally, happy Akakuro week 2016 ^w^


End file.
